Azumanga High School
by jaku uzumaki
Summary: The Uzumaki brothers the new students heading to high school called Azumanga High, there they're meet six girls to become friendship with their home room teacher Ms. Yukari for three years until graduation comes. Can they handle in school or can't they handle the six girls? Rated T: little cursed, friendship, romance, adventure and humor. Need a Beta


Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto or Azumanga Daioh. I do own My Oc.

Normal Talking

**Normal Thinking**

**Flashback**

***Talking phone***

**Hey everyone I'm going doing this stories about during Azumanga Daioh canon series with My oc ( Jaku Uzumaki ), Naruto Uzumaki, with Minato and Kushina alive. But there will be no Naruto characters, no powers, no chakras. Except for Kurama a pet fox for Naruto, Jaku and their parents will be in it too. Anyway now that's done, we get on with the show!**

* * *

**Scene 1: Four school students**

The pacific sun light shined and bathed the busy civilians of Japan in all its glory and beauty. The cherry blossoms leaves of threes fell, without a sound, to the ground, and made the area look ever more elegant. One could feel immersed by the flowing pinkies of the delightful petals.

The humongous city of Tokyo was jam-packed full of on-rushing civilians of full-size, shapes, colors, and demeanor. The grown-ups for the most part were full suits of different colors that mainly consisted of black and white shirt. While the adolescents wore their school uniforms as they hurried towards the place.

At the of Uzumaki Residence, a woman with the red long hair, she has violet eyes and wearing a purple clip on her hair, She wore a pink shirt, a green long , and simple sandals on her feet. While Minato already left to work, she standing the stairs waiting for their two sons coming from their rooms and she callled them. "Jaku, Naruto! You guys better hurry up or your missed the first day of school!"

The first boy come downstairs, he is had short red hair, he had violet colored eyes with black pupil like his mom, six whiskers-marks on is face and he wore the boys' uniform. This consisted of black blazer jacket, a white shirt with a black, black trousers, and brown shoes on his feet. "We know mom, we know, we're going fast as we can!"

Another boy came behind him he had blond spiky hair, cerulean eyes, and six whisker-marks decorated on his cheeks. He wore the same uniform as his brother. "I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing, and that's we need to find out." The Uzumaki brothers say good-bye their mother and on their way to their first day of school called Azumanga High School. They had such a bond that their friendship went beyond the domains of that and into brotherhood as they were that attached to each other.

* * *

Other side of the town, a young woman ride her bike she has a long brown-haired stop at her middle back, her eyes are brown eyes with black pupil, she wore a light purple jacket with inner pink shirt, a pink skirt around her waist, and black shoes. Her name is Yukari Tanizaki, a home room teacher. She look her watch on her wrist to look time it is and she almost late. "Oh my gosh! Is that late already?" Yukari exclaimed as she keep going in fast in traffic, the park and past the house, then she heard rutting and look at down on her bike, so she park the bike. "Okay, what just happening here?" She remarked. She see the problem is bike chain. "Oh, what the deal?!" She exclaimed. As another student riding his blue bike and he keeping saying "I am late" He saw Ms. Yukari with her pink bike so he stop and ask her. "Hey, Ms. Yukari, What the matter?"

Yukari ignored him. "OH, I'm can't believe this! This is so irritating! If I'm late on the first day of new school year, that vixen principal's gonna give me a good long earful again." Yukari sneered

"Ms. Yukari." Student called her name but she ignored still.

"Tanizaki, how many times have you been late now? Yukari mocking as the principal. "Keep it up and you'll never set a good example for students." "They're at a very impressionable age, you know." She added. "Impressionable, yeah right. Whatever. Unbelievable!" She angered.

"Ms. Yukari!" Student cried at her name but she still ignored him.

"Oh, man. Just thinking about it. piss me off! She hissed. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Argh!" She raged as she kick her own bike, while doing that student look at her with a sweat drop back on his head.

"Ms. Yukari..." Student trailed. He walk over to her and grab her and tightly to stop her for breaking her own bike.

"What! You thinking gonna mess with me!" Yukari angered. Still kick her own bike while the student hold her tight but she kick 17 times after that stop the student looking at her bike and see the bike chain.

"Oh. the chain just came off. This'll be easy to fix." Student said. _**'Man, did I luck out? If I'm with a teacher, they got an excuse the tardiest.'** _He thought. He didn't notice Ms. Yukari went to his blue bike and using it.

"Hey, Miss Yukari, today I...Huh?" Student replied, He se Ms. Yukari rode off with his blue bike and fast.

"Hey! Give me back my bike!" He yelled. Too late she already gone.

* * *

**Azumanga High School**

Yukari in the hallway and she made it to this school and she exhausted for run to this school almost for late. Right now she front of classroom door as the bell ring in every hallway.

"Man, just in time. Damn that friggin' chain! You're gonna get yours, you just wait!" She deadpanned. As she cleared her thought and changed from deadpan to smile face look and she open the door and smile at the students.

"Good morning, class!" She smiled at the students as walk over the stand. "Hey everyone!" She happy smiled as she spin around and grab a chalk and write her "Yukari Tanziaki" on the chalk board.

"Okay, I'm Ms. Tanizaki, the home room teacher for class-3. If there's anything don't understood, just ask me!" She excited as the another boy student with black-haired.

"Uh, Ms. Tanizaki..." He trailed when Yukari held her hand up for stop for talking.

"I know I say anything." She blushed and laughed. "But, my measurement well are kept se-c-ret, okay? But just so we clear, because I don't have a good figure and I'm embarrassed something. I don't mean to brag, but my measurements are amazing." She laughed to student. "Gezz, look at what have you made me on my first day you cheeky little boy." She added with a smiled.

"No, uh I wanna to tell you, your class is next door, ma'am." He informed to her.

Yukari was all white and her eyes are big as plate. "Huh?" She replied.

"This is class 4." He said as Yukari fly away to door and headed to her own class.

She enter the classroom didn't notice the four students standing a girl at the desk who just woke up and look at her and the new four student she has short brown-haired same as eyed colors. and she 5'1 tall her name is Tomo Takino.

A long light brown haired girl with wearing a glasses on her face, who is looking at the new students as well and she is 5'4 tall. her name is Koyomi Mizuhara or you can her Yomi.

Another long darkish blue haired that can down her butt she is 5'9 tall, she taller than Jaku. She was looking at the window. Her name is Sakaki.

A 5'3 short, dark brown haired looking at Yukari and new students and she looked at Short black spikey haired and blushed, but he didn't notice. Her name is Kaorin or Kaori.( Sorry This isn't Jaku x Kaorin pairing ). As Yukari speak.

"Okay. Starting today, I'm be your home room name Ms. Tanizaki. Nice to meet you all." She commented as see a reddish two pigtail then she grab and pull while 10-year-old yelped by being pull her two hair and Yukari let go. "Oh yeah. I forget." She added.

"Moving right along, let introduce a four new transfers students, the first student; Chiyo Mihama." She said.

"I'm Chiyo Mihama." 10-year-old known as Chiyo.

"Next, the second student; Jaku Uzumaki. Yukari replied. Jaku waving his hand at them who they say hello or Hi. "The third student right beside Jaku, his younger brother Naruto Uzumaki." She added.

"Hello everyone." Naruto excited.

"Thank you for having us in your class." Three students in unison.

"Chiyo-Chan is only 10 years old, but she ben admitted to High School because she's very gifted." Yukari informed to them. The whole class was shock and amazing at the Chiyo; the child prodigy. "And none of you better pick on little brat cause she smart her age." She added. The whole class was horror and groaned to not to pick on little kid.

"Hang in there Chiyo-Chan!" Female student excited.

"We're rooting for ya!" Male student smiled

Chiyo blushed a little on her cheek. "Thank you. She smiled. As Jaku smiled at her.

Other side the town way closer to high school, a gray short haired wearing a glasses on his face he has mouth open wore a gray suit with black tied around his neck and white shirt inside the gray suit and black shoes.

* * *

**With Chiyo, Jaku and Naruto**

Chiyo and Another female student she hair has gray same her eyes color she 5'3 tall. Her name is Chihiro she and Chiyo-Chan reading and doing their learn. "Yeah. That it." She smiled, they laughing each other as Ms. Yukari came over to them and look at Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh Chiyo-Chan, already getting help from her? Oh good! Fine! Fantastic! If you stick, just ask one of your classmates for help, okay?" Yukari Smiled.

"Okay" Chiyo replied.

"The Truth is..." Ms. Yukari and Chiyo look at Chihiro who just speak and she cried a little. "Well, you see the truth is...You see, the truth is that I the one getting help, am I just stupid?" She Anime cried style Yukari and Chiyo not the only one, Jaku, Naruto and Pan look at her as well they feel sorry for her they heard everything from her and ask Chiyo for help.

"I feel sorry for her." Pan said. Jaku and Naruto agree with her.

"Yeah. Good thing that I didn't have any problems for any homework that I had." Naruto commented.

"What are you talking about? You did the same thing too, and ask me helping you with your homework back in the grade school." Jaku deadpanned at Naruto who was face fault with sweat drop back on his back.

"That's not true! I haven't any problems homework back in Grade school." Naruto yelped.

"You ask me, can you help me for your math homework problem and can't figure it out on your own without your mom finds out." Jaku replied. Naruto whole body turn white and his eyes are big as plate. If his mom finds out she gonna punch real hard.

"Oh yeah sorry." Naruto muttered, Jaku and Naruto heard while they talking Chiyo-Chan past them she about to walk to her desk and grab her lunchbox heard her name called by Kaorin ask her she want to have lunch with them and she say yes.

"they made us lunch in the elementary school, so kind of fun to bringing lunch with me." Chiyo said.

"Really?" Karoin replied.

"Yeah but, it hard getting up so early to make it." Chiyo said.

"Huh?" Chiyo and Her friend replied. _**'Sh..She make her lunch own by herself!'**_ They thought in unison, they cover all white and eye again big as plate.

"Before I only got to bring lunch for sports fests and nature walks." She respond as she open her lunch box and see her full of rice with red umeboshi in the center, two tomatoes, Meatball and white dumpling with the stick, two omelets, two fried chickens, radish, and shape of red octopus.

_**'And its looks pretty good too!'**_They thought in unison again as they watch Chiyo eating with chopsticks with smile on her face _**'What is she, miss perfect superwoman?'** _Kaorin thought with a shock look.

Chiyo look at the string to figure it out and found it she grab it from Yomi and made to a bridge. "Ah ha! There a double bridges." Chiyo smiled.

"Wow, Chiyo. You're like good at everything do aren't you. There's nothing you're not good at." Yomi said as Chiyo put a strings away on the desk.

"Uh, not true there is some things. Let me see...Oh I'm really bad at Tongue Twister." Chiyo said.

"Tongue Twister?" Yomi question she didn't know what they are, so she watch Chiyo can do.

"Okay, here I go; gas bast Gus, bus gas blast gut, gas blast gut gut...Custer!" Chiyo commented as she nervous giggled.

"Dang! How could can one girl be so totally adorable huh?" Yomi asked. Jaku and Naruto worked on their homework from math, Jaku doing well on math and Naruto problem at first, but he doing okay.

** Another class **

Teacher had a short light brown her little black onyx eyes, he wearing black suit without tied with white shirt, black sanders on his feet with socks. As he brought class attention. "Anyone who didn't do the homework, raise your hand!" He exclaimed as few students who their hand, Tomo, Chihiro, Pan, Naruto and Chiyo who was have a horror face that she didn't do it. "That it! You're not getting away with it today! Alright, line out to the front!" He barked , they line in front of class clam except Chiyo who shaky and scared with cried a bit. _**'Poor Chiyo-Chan'** _Jaku thought he look at her, he feel sorry for her He and Chiyo became good friends during the home room and help each other their class in lunch break with Yomi she, Jaku and Naruto become friends with Pan in lunch break in cafeteria, and Tomo is knucklehead like Naruto, but now they become friends.

"You better do your homework from now on!" Teacher order to female student.

"Yes sir!." She said, as The teacher use his book and bonk her head and do the same the other students and then he stop at Chiyo and look at her see she cried.

"Uh, well...I guess I was a little careless and...I was really planning doing it all I was, but I just forgot too." She cried as Teacher quiet for the moment, then he bonk her a bit.

* * *

**I stop her for pt. 1 and next chapter Ms. Yukari pt. 2. I need for Beta for this story. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Review everyone. Peace!**


End file.
